nanbakafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Telepathy
Telepathy (テレパシー Terepashī) is an enigma of an ability that allows users to employ a method of communication that doesn’t utilize the physical senses, but is more the direct transference of ideas, thoughts, or emotions. Though there are claims that this is an ability that can be achieved on some level by most humans, there is some correlation to the use of Ki in those who are capable of clear and direct telepathy. Description The saying, “A picture paints a thousand words” is a very aptly fitted phrase to help describe the outcome of telepathic messages; though it is able to transmit more than just images and words, as telepathy can also help link the emotions. There are varying levels of telepathy, but all are capable of improving the method of communication, as well as lessening the likelihood for misinterpretation between parties. At its lowest stage, telepathy comes from sub-conscious impressions that can be sensed more effectively by those that have a close emotional bond. It is this understanding that psychologist Carl Jung called the “collective unconscious”, and telepathy comes from our ability to pick up on the ideas swirling around in that collective. The clarity of these messages when being perceived by the recipient’s brain is not as heighted as advanced practitioners, and will sometimes be thought of as an original thought, when in fact it is a message being perceived from the collective unconscious. This basic telepathy can transmit things such as the feeling that someone is watching you, or the premonition you get when you know who is about to call you, without looking at the phone. It appears that distance has no effect on the telepaths message from getting through to its recipient, as long as there are no obstructions blocking the waves from their consciousness. Another example of this lower grade telepathy in action comes from things such as “mob mentality”, where each person is subconsciously picking up on the telepathic message of the collective unconscious and letting it influence their own actions. Once a user has become a fluid practioner of telepathy, they are capable of sending and receiving coherent information between those who are of the appropriate cognitive level and have had some practice with deciphering telepathic messages themselves. This allows for direct mind to mind communication, through the use of either powerful neural signal waves, or the emission of Ki waves, that can be interpreted by the recipient. Though the use of neural signal waves to transmit the message requires a recipient of the proper knowhow on how to decipher the message; sending a telepathic message through the use of Ki waves allows the recipient to perceive the intended message, regardless of their ability, due to the Ki’s effect on the recipient’s brain. The Ki will fire off the neurons in an order that will allow for the perception of emotions, ideas, visuals, and language send through by the original telepath; completely eliminating the misconceptions and misunderstandings that arise through verbal communication. It also allows for a better understanding on both an intellectual level, as well as allows for an empathic connection on an emotion level. It is this clear and concise “imaging” that makes Ki-based telepaths highly sought out in the legal system, as they are able to give visual accounts of events to an audience, allowing them to decipher it for themselves without the slander that accompanies a verbal explanation. Category:Abilities Category:Ability Category:Ki Ability